Would this be a Dream or a Nightmare?
by Walle13
Summary: You never know what you'll get when you click a unlabled web link. Maybe getting set to the world of Hetalia? And things couldn't be worse... Rated T for languge and events later on.
1. The Mysterious Link

**Author`s note: So, hello everyone! Just to let you know, this whole fanfic is a work of two writers (well, a writer and me xD): Unseen Fears and me. :D If you want, feel free to check her profile ( u/3894746/Unseen-Fears), we will be glad~ :D Hope you`ll enjoy our story~! :D**

_"Where is the border between good and bad? A dream and a nightmare?_

_Some say it`s usually too thin for us to see. Some say there isn't any..."_

**Unseen Fears` P.O.V.:**

I sat in my living room with the sun just starting to set. The music poured from my computer while I did the usual. I browsed Tumblr, looked at art on deviantART, role playing on whatever site I happen to be using that day, watched a show on Netflix, and eventually got around to doing my homework. Well little I did of it. The song _Route Sphere_ started to play as I heard an all too familiar sound telling me that someone had messaged me over Skype. I wondered if it was my one friend from school who spent the last hour fangirling over Black Butler with me, which may or may not have been one of the most unproductive hours I've spent in my life. I looked at username and realized it Walle, someone who I chatted with everyday. Well, not everyday because we often missed each other due to the seven hour time difference. I clicked on the Skype symbol sitting in the toolbar of my computer.

**Walle13:** Hi, dudette! :P

**Unseen Fears:** Hey! What's up?  
**Walle13:** Ah~ Nothing much~ I just think I need to get a life. xD You? :D  
**Unseen Fears:** Ah, so I'm not the only one here?  
**Walle13:** Nope. Not at all. xDD  
**Unseen Fears:** Good. Good.  
**Walle13:** xDD Isn`t it? xD  
**Unseen Fears:** Yes, yes. Trying to think. What was I going to say?

**Walle13**: Eh... I am so awesome that you cannot believe it? :P xDD

**Unseen Fears:** XD I doubt I was going to say say that.  
**Walle13:** xDD What a pity. xD Oh, nevermind, we all know it`s true, anyway.. xD  
**Unseen Fears:** Yes. THat's why I didn't bother mentioning it. Why bother mentioning a fact that we both already know? XD  
**Walle13:** xD Well, to be Captain Obvious! xD I personally love to troll people with that. xD

**Unseen Fears: **XD

**Walle13: **xDD No matter if in RL or on the internet. xDD

**Unseen Fears: **XD Oh course!**  
Walle13: **xDD One of awesome things an awesome dude or dudette needs to do~ xD

**Unseen Fears:** Now, onto other topics at hand.

**Walle13:** What topics? :o xD

**Unseen Fears: **Hm, let me see..

**Walle13:** Eh... Okay... I guess... xD

**Unseen Fears: **Sorry. I have a bad memory. I can't believe I'd forgotten. I guess it's not that important.  
**Walle13: **xDD It`s okay. xDD  
**Walle13: **Say, now that you mentioned memories and thingies and stuff, I remembered founding... something.. I just bookmarked it because I had no time too see it yesterday. xD Do you wanna the link for it? :D  
**Unseen Fears:** Tell me it's a real download of SBURB Beta! Not that fake from a few weeks back that blew up on Tumblr. Just tell me it is!

**Walle13`s P.O.V.:**

I stared at my laptop's monitor wondering why am I still here, why don't I have a life and why am I so weird. Luckily, I knew answer for all of this questions. I was still there because I am crazy, I don't have a life because of the first question, and I so weird because I am awesome. I hope.

It was already about 1 AM. The next day I had school, and I didn't mean nor want to get off the computer the next 2 hours at least. I needed my... Computer-time-fun. I was chatting with Unseen, a dudette who wasn't really affected with my (often) annoyingess. And things had become more "interesting" when she said something about "serious topics" and stuff. Didn't she know I almost CANNOT be serious? Seriously. And, as she replied to that, she said she had forgotten what she wanted to say. Of course. Well, it happens to me a lot, too. It`s not like I can complain about her... or about me... Now, that is a fun thought: "Complain to life that I am forgetful" I should try that. I didn't think it was possible, but... You never know, right? And, even if Unseen didn`t remember what she wanted to tell me, she remembered me about whole thing I found. "The link" as I call it. I tend to give things mysterious names and think off mysterious stories about them to make my life more interesting. Or, something that I should call life, since I don't have on. Heh. Well, what would the world be if everyone had a life? Right? Now, back on the link. The weird thing about it is that I don't really even remember where did I found it... Maybe on Tumblr or on some web-site? But... no... I... didn`t. It`s like it awaited me on Google, ready to search strange stuff it hides after I press enter. But, I didn't press it. It`s not like I didn't want. I didn't had time. Which is quite ironically 'cause, as I already mentioned, I don't have a life. Oh, well. Now time to see which secrets it hides...  
I wrote that link on Google, quickly sent it to Unseen and finally pressed enter...


	2. The Unexpected Encounter

_**Author`s note:**_

_**And, FINALLY, we return with more jokes, awesomeness and... more P.O.V.s...! xDD Well... I always knew I was a person that had many points of view in life! xD /Bad joke end. xDD**_

_**Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you for the AwesomeHellee9 for the review! I hope we weren`t TOO slow... xDD Also, thank you for the follows and favourites, AwesomeHellee9 (again xD) and Kowaii-Senpai13! :D**_

_**Now, enjoy (that`s an order! xDD)~**_

_**Walle`s P.O.V.:**_

Suddenly, I felt different. Everything around me was changing. My room transformed into a giant place with many trees... Wait... "Is this a forest? In MY ROOM?" I was kinda shocked, but then... It sounded actually awesome... Like, yes, yes I do have a forest in my room. Like a joke or a meme. It took me awhile to realise two things. Firstly, this is reality, and I should get out of my dream world; and secondly, that actually wasn't my room. That really was a forest. I was in a middle of a giant forest, not knowing where I am nor how did I got there. The pretty strange this is that in movies, games or books, it always sounds kinda... cool and awesome... In reality... Well, only half-awesome...

I decided I couldn't stay at this spot forever. I needed to decide where am I going to go. North, south, west or east? Well, if I knew where is which one... But, I didn`t. There was no Sun in the sky, nor any stars in the cloud-filled sky. I could only try to guess which side of the world is which by searching for moss. It usually grows on the north side of a tree. All I needed to do is search for moss. And just when I stand up, I heard footsteps. In the middle of nowhere. Or, I just thought it was the middle of nowhere...

**_Unseen Fear`s P.O.V.:_**

Looking at the link I debated whether to click the the link or not. _"Oh what the hell, why not."_ I thought as cursor hovered the link and clicked it before I changed my mind. No window appeared when I clicked the link, but instead my living slowly faded away and became a large, thick forest that seemed to have no end from my vantage point. Through the canopy of trees I could see an overcast night sky that hung overhead. _"Choose a direction, any direction."_ I thought as I looked around, not that I could tell which way was which. I just started walking and soon I started to hear thunder rumble in the distance and small rain drops coming down from the sky. _"Great, on top of everything, it has to rain. Well that's just peachy."_ As walked some more, the rain started to get heavier until it turned into a downpour. Thunder cracked overhead making my jump about a meter or so, and let me just say one thing, I am terribly afraid of thunder. The ground underfoot had become a soupy mud and I tried my best not to slip. And then I heard something, something through all the thunder, the heavy rain, and my own feet sloshing through the mud. Another person's footsteps. The first that came to me was _"What moron was stupid enough to get themselves lost in the forest like I am."_ Then my mind started to wonder to other ideas. _"What if I'm being chased by a serial killer? What if I'm being chased by Slenderman? Did I see any page on any of the trees while I was walking. I sure as hell didn't pick one up, did I? Oh god, oh god!"_

_**Walle`s P.O.V.:**_

Well, all normal people would usually run away from a sound of the footsteps when they are lost alone in the forest in the middle of nowhere. I wouldn't and I didn`t. Well, that`s probably the difference between most people and me. They are normal, and I am not. So, I went to check out that. Like a stalker. I hid behind a tree and peeked behind it. Now, the thing that surprised me was the fact there was another girl. She was a little bit taller then me and had dark brown hair that almost seemed black. Her blue eyes were searching for something... She was pale... Wait, I didn't scare her, right? If I heard her footsteps, she might hear mine, and... Oh.

I grinned as I stepped out of the shadow. "Hi!"

_**Unseen Fear`s P.O.V.:**_

I jumped about a meter for the second time that night and I ended slipping on the muddy forest landing on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I was laying there in the mud looking at the person who had greeted me.

"Um, hello there." I said kinda confused as to what she was doing here this late. She might have been the same thing as me though.

"Hello! Again! And sorry for scaring you... twice..." Said the girl.

"No, no, it's fine. Wait, who are you?"

"Hm... The Awesome Me`s name is a secret. Who are you?" She stuck her tongue out at me.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Well you can just refer to my as..."  
"As...? The Scaredy-cat? Or Scaredy Dudette?" She smirked.

"I will kick you if you ever call me that."  
"Challenge accepted" She grinned. "Now, tell me, what should I call you?"

"Hm," I said as I thought of a random letter of the phonetic alphabet, "Call me Kilo."

She laughed. "Like, kilogram?"

"Why not. It was the first thing that came to mind, unless you'd rather call me Echo."  
"Like... clang? Dudette, you are really weird!" She chuckled.

I laughed. "At least I didn't introduce myself as "Hungry" like my one friend did. Of course, it was right before lunch when we met."

"Okay, okay~" The girl laughed, too. "But, I won't call you like that... I will call you... Hm. Let me think..."

"Call me something ridiculous and I will smack you upside the head."

She grinned. "What is ridiculous for you? You know, people have very different... "tastes" about that."

"Just not anything that will sound somewhat insulting, yet not something that will make me sound like egotistical twit."

She snorted. "You do know that`s impossible for me, right? Impossible for anyone, dudette!"

"Hm, true. Just give me a name."

"I should NAME you? Dudee... Where did I get? In a place where people are acting like puppies?" She raised an eyebrow, laughing.

"Um, no. You know what? Just call me Jillian. Or Jill."

"Wait... Jill as in Jillian?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Hm... Well, feel free to call me Walle... But, you know what`s funny? I am chatting with a dudette whose name is Jillian, and I call her Jill. But, nevermind... Do you even know what chatting is? I mean... Don't get me wrong, but... " She chuckled slightly. "Let me explain myself, or rather, let me ask you a question... Where are we?"

"Well I was chatting to a girl named Walle earlier, so yeah. And yes, I do know what the definition of chatting is. Also, I have no idea where we are, so your guess is as good as mine." My voice dripped of sarcasm from the second sentence on.

"But... You can't possible be Jill, `cause... Well... It would make no sense..." She thought for a second.

"Then again, this makes no sense either, and besides, nobody would steal my awesome nickname, right? Oh, and what are you doing here? My story is kinda... interesting..."

"Please, tell me. I love 'interesting' stories."

She looked at me like she tried to see into my soul. Creepily. Much like I do to people. From afar.

"Well... First I want to know are you the Jill I know!"

"Well my screen name is Unseen Fears."

"The one that I call Unseen? The one that needs a life just a little less than I do?"  
"That's the one."

She grinned. "Well, I am glad we finally meet. Thought I am not sure how..."

"Two possibilities. Magic or Science. Or maybe both. Yes, let's go with both."

"I love magic~" She looked a bit dreamy.  
"And I love science. Also magic, magic is cool." I said nodding in approval. "So, what now?"

"Well..." She obviously came back to reality. "Firstly, we need to find out where we are. But, we probably cannot do it, so let's just skip to the second which is find someone or get back home from where we came.. Which is unawesome, mind you... Oh, and while we are doing that, we could talk what happened. Maybe we could work something out that sounds just a little bit realistic? Or awesome, even better" She half-smiled at that.

"So, what you're saying is we keep walking until we find someone?

"Well... Yup. That`s my plan. Unless you have a better one?" She looked at me with a slight smirk. "Don't tell me you are afraid?"

"No. Just hoping you have had a better idea than what I had."

"Ooookay. If YOU say so... "

"My idea would have worked if we had a flare gun..."

Walle laughed. I just realised how alone we are actually in this forest. There was nowhere besides us for miles...

"Now let's get walking!" I knew this was all we could do. Then, I heard something through all the rain. Another set of footsteps and then the snapping of a twig.


End file.
